Harry Potter and the Quest of the Golden Belt
by Flame Of Fire
Summary: In this Book, we meet a new character, Callidus, Dumbledore's son. Before he comes along, Harry and Dumbledore stumble onto a belt, the golden belt. Then they can't find it. Turns out this belt is legendary, and if it gets into the hands of Tom Riddle,


Harry Potter   
_and the _  
Quest of the Golden Belt **  
**

  
**Chapters One**  
"Harry….. Harry!" said Ron  
"What do you want ….Its 2:30!?!"said Harry  
" I think I heard something from the toilet." saidRon  
"What?" said Harry  
"Well see I was using the restroom and all of a sudden a noise came out of it. It sounded as if it was choking.. or something."  
"Did you give it something to choke on?"  
"Uh…yeah……..a lot…..considering Dumbledore served 3-bean salad for the fifth day in a row……well any way it was like it was choking……….And ……well now it won't flush, and it smells so bad ,I cant sleep. "he explained   
" Let me take a look……" Harry answered   
They both walked in the bathroom together and looked into the some-what brown toilet. Slowly a face appeared in the toilet. It was Moaning Myrtle.  
" Myrtle!!!!!! Have you been watching us use the restroom?!?" Harry bellowed   
"Well actually…………someone flushed me and I ended uphere…..and the restroom was a added pleasure."  
"Myrtle, don't do that ever again!!!!!!!" Ron cried  
" First thing's first , who flushed you?" Harry asked  
" It was Tom Riddle!" Myrtle moaned  
" What!? He's here !!! Myrtle, are you sure?" Harrysaid   
"I'm sure!" She answered  
"How could he be here, doesn't he have to do evil stuff?" Harry said confused  
"I don't know…..he said he wanted something golden…..I can't remember what it was." Myrtle said. "Everyone hates me, I bet you two were even talking about me before I came!."  
Allof a sudden , Harry sped out of the stinky bathroom. Ron and Myrtle knew where he was going. He was going to Dumbledore's office for help.   
Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk as he fled out of the room.  
Then he came back and said " I forgot my wand!"  
He picked it up, and walked towards the door and slipped on his shoelaces. He got back up and slipped again and again and again, then he finally left!  
  
  


**the next chapters will be more meaningful than this one……..and longer!!!!** :~)  
  


**Chapter Two **  
Harry sped out of the room covered in his invisibility cloak. As he entered the Gryffindor common room he saw a belt on a chair, and the fire was burning a great blue color. He, of course, paid no attention to the belt, because there was something more important at hand………..Tom Riddle.  
  
He slowly climbed out the secret Gryffindor Hole. He rushed to Dumbledore`s office.   
When he got there, he quickly said"bugger-flavored-jelly-bean!" The door opened.  
  
"Dumbledore!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry said "Voldemort's back!!!!!!!"  
" I know……………I have known for a while. Wait a minute!!! I thought he was back last year! Yes he was …and I believe he killed a person ………….who was it ?…………..oh well whoever it was wasn't important!"replied Dumbledore  
  
Harry replied to this, " Ha Ha .. I remember that …………oh wait that wasn't funny!"  
  
"Well what I meant was he is back at Hogwarts," Harry continued.  
"Interesting, I think I know what he's after." Dumbledore said   
"Well don't leave me in suspense……tell me what he's after!!!!!!" Harry replied impatiently   
"He's after a belt…..a golden one….someone in Hogwarts has it." Dumbledore answered  
Harry all of a sudden remembered seeing a belt in the Gryffindor common room.  
He quickly told Dumbledore all about it . They both fled there.  
  
"It'snot there anymore!!!!" Harry said as they entered the room.  
"If Voldemort has it then, thousands will die, muggles and magic-folk alike." Dumbledore announced  
  
**Chapter Three**  
"What does the belt do?" Harry asked Dumbledore   
  
"The belt is a device that sucks the magic out of a person…..and that person will lose the ability to cast spells leaving him to become a muggle ."Dumbledore said   
  
"And as we know muggles don't live for very long. So, if _Tom _were to use it on me I would die automatically."  
Harry stood their in amazement. He had never even dreamed of such a device. He knew he had to get it back.   
  
"What the weird part is, is that no one knows who made it. And not even the Ministry's time department can figure out how old it is. A lot of people believe that all people use to have magical powers at one time, until someone used the belt on a lot people therefore bringing muggles to this world." Dumbledore continued.   
  
"If that is true, then how do we have mudbloods and squibs?" Harry said with curiosity   
  
"Very good question. The belt depletes the magic gene in a person. And over time when that person reproduces the baby it has has a small gene, but not enough to create magic until that person has his baby and the gene gets strongerand stronger until it becomes a gene that flows with magic. This process takes millions of years. So basically almost everyone has the gene but its not strong enough to produce any magic. And sometimes the gene collapses, if it is not being used much. so the next generation will have to start the growing of the gene all over again." Answered dumbledore   
"Then by now shouldn't everyone have magical powers?" questioned Harry   
"Well Tom probably has it now and will most probably use it on a lot of people therefore slowing down the growing of the gene again." Dumbledore answered  
  
"But why would he want to use it …………..what does he get out of it?" Harry asked   
  
"The power that he gets from it goes to him , making him stronger." Dumbledore said   
Harryknew he had to get it back, one way or another , even if it cost his life.   
  
**If you have any questions about this chapter please e-mail me**   
  
  
  
Harry Potter   
_and the _  
**Quest of the Golden Belt   
  
**

Chapter Four  
Three months had passed now. The Gryffindor House and Quidditch Team were thriving, winning and overpowering the rest of the school. Even though it had been three months Voldemort hadn't done anything .  
  


**Voldemort's Lair**  


  
"I have to do something, Wormtail." Said _Tom_ "I am letting down myfollowers! And that blasted Dumbledore has hidden The Golden Belt, either that or the _boy_ has it."  
  
" I believe that too, sir…..I believe anything you believe anything that you believe , my very ugly, evil, conniving , hateful, rude, cunning, wicked,clever Lord." Said a dazed Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail, have you been drinking my Blood Coffee again?!…….How many times have I told you not to touch it……it makes you stupid, no wait……you're already that…it make you stupider, then!!!!" Voldemort hollered  
  
"He called me stupid…………….I feel so…so……so…so….Grateful!!!" Said the obviously stupid, and proud of it Wormtail.  
  
"Don't bother me with these stupid remarks!!!!! I need to think!!! You are dismissed." Voldemort ordered.  
  
Voldemort sat there for hours and hours and hours and……yes!!!hours!!!!. Then all of a sudden his eyes lit up a bright red, and then they widened. He had a plan. He got up off his throne and hurried out of the room, sure he fell a few times …but no one laughed because he was the most powerful wizard alive.  
  
  


**A few hours later at Hogwarts **  


"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Harry  
in middle of his Care for Magical Creatures class. His scar was hurting. Everyone looked at him. He ran to the castle. Ron and Hermione followed closely, for they knew what it meant…..Voldemort was nearby!!!!!!!   
  
Everyone stared at the scene except Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. For they were discussing The Golden Belt.  
  
**Chapter Five**  
"I still can't believe we have it!!! The Golden Belt…..WOWY!" cried Crabbe   
  
"Shut up you moron you'll cause attention, and you know I don't want to get picked to feed that muggle pet, what they call a cat." Draco said as he shuddered stupidly  
  
"Why do yall care for the belt anyway? It's not even real gold!!" Asked Goyle   
  
"It is too !!!!!!! And haven't you heard of the myths about it" said Draco "everyone knows about--"   
  
"Malfoy!!Since you're talking, why don't you feed the cat!" Hollered Hagrid.  
  
"You lousy peace of…." Draco muttered under his breath Draco picked up the bag of " Catrichment Delight" and slowly walked towards the small kitten. He slowly poured the food into the pail. Then, the cat purred.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"said Draco as he ran away from the cat in fear.   
Dumbledore's office"My scar hurts and you know what that means..!" Harry said to Dumbledore  
" I do ………..my cake is ready!!" Said Dumbledore as he ran to the oven  
" I'm sorry Harry I was confused!! I do know what that means….It means we have to find the Golden Belt….and I've managed to find out where it is!!!!! Wait here!!!"  
  
Then on the intercom Harry heard , as Ron and Hermione came in  
" Would Crabbe, Goyle and Draco please come to Dumbledore's office?" Ron and Hermione looked confused  
"They've got the belt…or that's what Dumbledore hinted anyway!!" Harry said. Harry had already explained the whole belt thing to them previously , so they knew what he was talking about. At that moment, the three stooges walked in (Crabbe, Goyle, Draco)with Dumbledore. All six students sat down.   
Dumbledore said "Crabbe, Goyle, Draco….you will be expelled from this school if you do not HAND OVER THAT GOLDEN BELT!!!!!"   
The three looked at each other with disgust for Dumbledore. Then Draco opened his robe and took the belt off his jeans….it was the Golden Belt.   
Then his pants fell down because he no longer had a belt on to keep them up.  
  
**Chapter Six**  
"First off, where did you get this belt?" Dumbledore asked Draco  
"Someone gave it to me….if I told you, I would have to kill you.!!!!" flashed Draco  
At that moment everyone in the room knew it was Lucius Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco dared not question Dumbledore why he wanted it or he would have them suspended .  
  
"So your father gave it to you, huh?…I was stupid not to believe the rumors that he had it…...Well no matter, I have it now…." Dumbledore said to Draco  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Draco got up to leave until—  
  
"I'm not done with you, why did you want it?" Dumbledore asked  
"My father said that it was no longer safe for him to have it, so he gave it to me." Said Draco   
  
" You may leave now." He said to Crabbe, Goyle, Draco.  
The three got up and left kind of hesitantly knowing they had to return to Hagrid's class.  
The one with Kittens. And of course because they no longer had a belt….At least Draco anyway.  
  
" Why do you think Lucius didn't want the Golden Belt ?"Harry said with curiosity  
" He didn't want it because , Voldemort is looking for it…and if he had it and Voldemort found out, well then .." Dumbledore answered   
" One more question, how did it get into the common room, if Draco had it?" Harry asked  
" I don't know, but we will find out soon enough…but know onto something more important …I want you to have the belt…for now…...Voldemort will never suspect that you have it, of all people" Dumbledore said as he handed it over to Harry   
  
"What if he does think I have it?" Harry questioned  
  
"Then we are doomed!!" Dumbledore said   
  
Somewhere near Hogsmeade  
"Harry has it by know I'm sure of it!!" Voldemort yelled ", Dumbledore gave it to him, thinking I wouldn't suspect a thing, but he's just following my plan, and putting Harry right where I want him!!!..and I didn't have to worry about finding the blasted thing."  
Voldemort knew Harry had it because they were linked by blood .Good for Voldemort and bad for Harry. Harry could not sense what Voldemort was feeling because he was not as powerful.  
  
  
**Chapter Seven**  
"Harry come on, let's sign up to go to Hogsmeade!!!" Hermione exclaimed  
Harry just walked by without a blink.  
Hermione pulled the wand out of her robe and pointed it at her throat and said "_Sonorus_!"  
"Harry!" Hermione said  
"Oh hello, there Hermione and yes you can put me down for the trip to Hogsmeade.  
Once again she pointed the wand at her throat and said "_Quietus_!"  
"You could have told me that you were listening!!" Hermione said with rage  
"I'm trying to remember what Snape said would be on his test." Harry answered  
"He said …everything, how hard is it to remember that? And he said to especially  
to learn the sleeping, dying of plants, marshmalape, evero, wand, buu, blinding potions he said we could pre-prepare them, so me, and Ron made ours already…I suggest you make yours quickly …oh and here's some vials to put them in…and make sure you now how to make potions fly into someone's mouth…..I suspect he will make us use it on an actual being standing 20 feet away from it!!" Hermione recited  
"Great!!" Harry said without knowing as he walked away.  
Harry had something on his mind and it wasn't Snape's test. The Golden Belt was changing colors as fast as the Northern Lights…..and Harry had guessed it wasn't supposed to do that. He couldn't tell Dumbledore or anyone else that it was doing this because he thought they would think that he broke it.  
  


**Hogsmeade**  


  
"My plan is going perfect , with my blood directly linked to Harry's I know my plan is working!!" Voldemort said ….who else would say this!!!  
  
"Sire would you like me to prepare your Double-take potion?" Asked Wormtail   
"Yes, that would be good." Replied Voldemort  
  
"In two days my plan shall be in progress, nearing the end for mudbloods and muggle-lovers!"  
  
  


**Hogwarts school  
**

  
"It's changing colors!!!! It's like Aurora Borealis…..what's wrong with it?" Harry said finally to Dumbledore  
"It's not your fault it's changing colors, the golden belt has the ability to see into the future , and when it sees that it is going to be used, it will start to change colors like yours is, now that means that you have to guard it even better. And do me a favor don't drink or eat anything in Hogsmeade . I have my reasons." Dumbledore said  
  


Harry Potter   
_and the _  
**Quest of the Golden Belt   
**

Chapter Eight  
The knew Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher was Dumbledore….if you think about it he would probably be the best one for thejob. Everyone had thought so, even Snape.  
  
Dumbledore said "The Warm up is up, start now."  
  
The task was very simple. They were all given a Hamster, they had to: put clothes on it andmake it fly through a hole and into a basket. Everyone was done within a fewseconds, because all it required was a flying Charm.  
  
Today was the final lesson, before the finals,all they did was learn about the UNFORGIVABLE CURSES and it's affects. Today was also the day they would got to Hogsmeade.  
  


**At Hogsmeade**  


  
" I cant believe he wont let you have a Butter beer even,I mean that's not fair!" Ron complained about Dumbledore   
"It's okay….. he said I couldn't eat drink anything At Hogsmeade, but he never said I couldn't eat at Hogwarts!!, So ill buy everything and eat it later….at Hogwarts." Harry said as he was paying for a Butterbeer to go, to an old man with glasses that were green.  
  
They walked back towards the school since they were doneshopping. When they arrived, Harry started to eat his Bertie Blot's Beans and Drink his Butter beer.  
He ate so much he fell asleep even without studying for the finals. Tommorow's First final was in Snape's class.  
  


  
**The Next Morning**  
  


"Harry…………….wake up you have to make it to Snape'sFinal!!!" Ron said   
Harry woke up with with a feeling of regret for sleeping the night before .  
"Ah man, I forgot to make the potions…" Harry said  
" Don't worry about that Hermione made an extra and she said you could use it.. You need to just get ready." Ron said  
Harry got his clothes and put it on as quickly as he could….and then he put his belt on …..then he saw the Golden belt sitting there so he took off his belt and put on the Golden one. Then Right at that moment, his green eyes flickered red like a fire.When Hermione saw Harry in the hallway she handed him the potions forSnape's final and said "Here, I thought you might need these, you were very tired last night so I decided to let you have my extras." Harry put the vials in his pocket and walked away.  
**Chapter Nine**  
" Harry you must hurry, if you are going to make it on time to Snape's Final!!" Dumbledore said as he walked by Harry in the hallway  
  
Harry said nothing , and no matter how many times Dumbledore called him, Harry just kept walking and walking and walking. Dumbledore got tired and left.  
He walked to Snape's Class and opened his robe. His belt was changing colors very slowly…and as everyone watched him the belt turned a magnificent gold color. Then a beamshot out of it. It missed Hermione by inches.  
  
Snape took out his wand and cried "_Imperio!_" at Harry and Harry like he did the last time he had encountered the curse, fought it and fought it well.   
He was released from the curse.  
Snape tried again "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_  
Harry flied across the room and hit the wall and slid down it.   
But he got up and took out his wand and said "_MORSMORDRE!_"  
A gray skull came out of his wand with serpant coming out of its mouth…it was the dark mark!   
Then the skull filled the room…………………and made everyone goto asleep. Harry walked out of the classroom.  
  
Then Harry made his way to the secret entrance to Hogsmeade. When he got there he crept through. He was now in Hogsmeade. He made his way to an abandoned house that had the scent of a moldy mushroom. He walked to the door and opened it the door fell before him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh I have been waiting for you." A voice said.   
Harry took off his belt and handed it over to the man.Then he took out his wand and gave it to the man. Then he made his way to a cage and let himself in, and the man locked the cage and said:  
"I will free you know that I have no use for you and that I have trapped you . _Reversodos takee!"_  
Harry fell into a deep sleep at once.  
  


**A few Hours Later**  


  
Harry woke up from the deep sleep.   
"Where am I?" He said  
"In a cage boy!" said the man  
"Who are you?" Harry asked  
The man stepped out from the shadows….it was--  
"Voldemort!" Harry said as soon as he saw the Dark Master  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
"How'd you get me here?" Harry asked   
Voldemort answered, "It all started with a belt, I came to Hogwarts on search of it, because Dumbledore once had it. But instead I found Myrtle and I flushed her…….but then I heard a rumor that Lucius had it. I told all my followers if they had that they should give it to me at once and because they hid it they would die. Lucius hearing this owled it to his son Draco. Dumbledore, found it with Draco…..and of course gave it to you….thinking I would never think of him giving it to you. But he did and I knew. I knew because, we are linked by the blood that is common between us. I am theo nly one able to feel this link, because I am much more powerful than you. I know what you are doing all the time. You don't that's what gives me the advantage. Then you went to Hogsmeade and bought a butter beer from an old man."  
  
Then Voldemort muttered a few words and began totransform into another person. It was an old man with glasses that were green………the same one that sold Harry the Butterbeer.  
Then he continued, "In that drink I put a Double-take potion. It made you into one of my followers until I say so, and your friends couldn't even tell because the potion lets you act like yourself to your friends. Then you tried to make a friend of yours a muggle with the belt, but of course you failed, and you escaped, came here trapped yourself and gave me your wand and the belt."  
  
"You evil peace of.." Harry said  
"Don't waste my time you imbecile I am going to destroy muggles and mud-bloods now….ta ta."  
He changed back to his original form and left.  
Harry was depressed, he couldn't do a thing. Then he saw his wand on the table…he needed to get it. He remembered what Hagrid said when Harry first figured out he was awizard…he said that wizards have the power to do anything when they really want it…like when Uncle Dursley cut his hair it always grew back by morning. So Harry thought real hard and pointed his hand and thought about it real hard……but nothing happened, then finally he felt it in his hands and quickly used a spell to open the lock.  
  
He then stepped out of the cage and then Voldemort stepped through the door and said " like I said, I always know what you're doing.!"  
Harry didn't know what to do then all of a sudden he took a vial from his pocket and yelled "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _  
The vial's liquid came out of it and went straight towards Voldemort then all of a sudden Voldemort shouted "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The liquid then splattered on the floor.   
Then Voldemort said "_Epelliarmus!_"Harry's wand flew towards him and he caught it. Then he shouted "Send him to Mini-Azkaban."  
Then he broke Harry's wand in half and gave it back to him and said "I'll like to see you use it now!"   
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
Harry was now being carried to a prison called Mini-Azkaban . This was a prison that Voldemort had made up,obviously by the name. And that probably meant dementors. Harry had once lost a Quidditch Game because there was a dementor on the field. And it made him faint. Harry couldn't even use his patronus to free himself ….then he remembered the potions he had, one of them was a wand potion. A wand potion was used to repair wands in any case……except when you're not calm. Harry was not calm.   
  
He reached the prison with holes in his new Nike shoes because they had been dragging him on the ground. The prison was in fact very big. There were dementors guarding the whole perimeter of the prison. Mini-Azkaban, of course was not on an island. It was by the beach though. It kind of looked like an abandoned building that no one cared about except well ….Voldemort.   
  
The people who were dragging himwere Deatheaters. They slowly pulled him towards the prison. Harry slowly got weaker and weaker as they neared the prison…the Deatheaters were not getting week however ….Harry guessed that they had taken some potion. They brought him inside and locked him up in a cell.   
  
When Harry got there he had gotten calmer and weaker. He decided to try the potion. He slowly took the lid off the vial and poured it onto his wand. The silverish liquid turned a bright orange then disappeared. His wand was now intact.   
  
He pictured his mom and dad hugging him tightly as he said "_Expecto Patronus!" _Then a huge bull came out of his wand and knocked overall the dementors in the room.   
  
Then Harry saw the keys to the cells on the wall. He pointed his wand at the and said "_Accio Keys!" _the keys flew towards him and he quickly got himself out as well as everyone else in a cell.   
"Here boy, have this …you need it more than Ido." The last person said that Harry freed as he gave Harry a broom.   
  
"Thank you." Harry said Everyone was out and the dementors were beginning to comeback to life.   
At this Harry quickly thought of being back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione as he said   
"_Expecto Patronus!"_ Then again all the dementors were defeated.   
  
Harry quickly got on the broom and flew back to Hogwarts.   


  


**Chapter Twelve **  
Harry reached his room, and was quickly in seek of Dumbledore. As he walked calmly through the hallways, and knew that everyone had knew what had happened earlier because everyone was looking at him as he was passing through the hallways. He didn't know what had happened but then he saw Hermione and said "Hey Hermione, why's everyone looking at me?"   
  
When she heard this, she ran away crying. Then he saw Ron running after her. He knew something was up. He ran to Dumbledore's office and as soon as he got there he shouted "What's going on!!!!!!????!!!!"   
  
"_Memero!_" Dumbledore shouted as he pointed his wand at Harry   
  
Then, Harry began to remember everything as Dumbledore watched."Harry, didn't I tell you not to drink or eat anything at Hogsmeade?Now that you did it cost you your friends and almost your life. And if you had only listened to me…" Dumbledore lectured   
  
" I probably should have, but I cant do anything about it now. As I walked down those halls today it felt like I was an outsider and not a member of Hogwarts." Harry replied   
  
"At the time, you weren't a member of the school you were an outsider. One of my Professors had to use an unforgivable curse on you to calm you down. I scheduled a gathering of the houses tomorrow for dinner, there you will explain to the school why you acted this way and what happened afterwards." Dumbledore answered.   
**  
**

One month before Finals (the ones at the end of the year)  
  


Now that Harry had had made his speech a few weeks ago, the school was beginning to turn back to normal. Although everyday, news would come up that another mud-blood was now a muggle because of Voldemort. And everyday Harry felt guilty. Ron and Hermione were once againfriends with Harry. They were planning to all run away together, and find Voldemort in order to get the belt from him. They had planned to do this one week before finals.   
Everything was going according to plan.   


  
  


Harry Potter   
_and the _  
**Quest of the Golden Belt   
  
**

Chapter Thirteen  
It was a week before finals (the ones at the end of the year), and the three friends were ready to go get back the belt.   
Harry walked into the common room. It was twelve at night.   
"Are you' all ready to go?" Harry asked  
"We are." Ron and Hermione said in unison as they handed Harry some potions, for the trip. They just happened to be the ones left over from Snape's Final.  
"We'll leave as soon as I get back…ok?" Harry announced  
"I think I speak for the both of us when I say ok..!"Hermione said  
  
Harry left the room with his invisibility cloak on. He walked towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He went in.  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said before Harry had said aword  
"How'd you know …oh well that isn't what I came here for….I forgot to tell you something….Voldemort has a prison he calls it Mini-Azkaban…..Its guarded by dementors…."Harry said  
"I know………..I know everything!!!!!!!!!!" said Dumbledore   
  
Than Dumbledore stood up and muttered a few words, then he began to transform. Atfirst Harry thought he was morphing into his animagi, but he turned into another person………Voldemort!!!  
  
"Dumbledore is Voldemort?….I don't feel so good anymore."Harry said in shock  
  
"I am not that fool Voldemort…….I have just taken his place while he is tending to a problem with the ministry…..No one has figured out yet but I suspect someone knows… …...The only other person I was unable to kill except…….." said Voldemort  
  
"Who?" said Harry  
  
"Callidus Dumbledore. He's Dumbledore's son…….he's so much more powerful than me….He's always hunting me down …….He will most likely bring me to my end rather then anyone else" answered Voldemort   
  
Harry sat in awe of Callidus.  
  
"But know onto you!!!" said Voldemort " I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!!"  
  
**Chapter Fourteen   
** Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm anddragged him out the door as he covered both of them in the long invisibility cloak and said "_Dormire_!". Harry fell asleep.   
Then hours later we find Harry wake up in a throne at one end of a long, wide hall. In the opposite end of the hall Voldemort sits in a throne identical to Harry's. The hall has no ceiling. Up above it is just the night sky as it begins to rain very hard.   
"Harry, I see you've awoken.'Voldemort said  
."Where have taken me? Why cant you just try to kill me at theschool….its really getting boring with all this traveling AND.." Harry said  
"SILENCE!! We will battle…..and I will win!" Voldemort said as he got on a broom by his chair and flew to the center of the room.   
  
Harry looked by his throne and saw an identical broom .  
He put his hand up and said "UP!" The Broom flew to his hand, as Harry kept his eyes at Voldemort. Harry got up got on the broom and flew swiftly to the center of the room, still looking viscously at Voldemort.   
They bowed to each other and took out their wands. Harry said quickly his first attack "_Expilliarmus!"_Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and flew to Harry as Harry caught it.   
_"Nike!"_Voldemort said   
Voldemort suddenly became a blur as he zoomed about the room then came to Harry, who was astonished, and got his wand back. At that moment Harry saw his Invisibility cloak on theside of Voldemort's chair.He flew back to the center as he said "_Slugo!"_ Harry and Voldemort began to circle about the center of the room.   
Then Harry all of a sudden grabbed a potion out from his belt (from Snape's Final) and shout out "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The potion came out of the vial and went quickly towards Voldemort. The liquid splattered in his eyes. He screamed with pain. It was the Blinding potion. Then all of a sudden Harry began to scream in unison with Voldemort.   
"Youfool!!!! You've made us both blind……………we're linked don't you remember anything?" Voldemort said as his broom fell to the floor while he was still on it. "Well…..don't you know any counter curses?" Harry asked as he hovered quietly in the air with his hands over his eyes  
"_Pupilo!"_ cried Voldemort as they both got back their sight. Voldemort was still struggling,as far as Harry could see.   
Harry said "_Nike!" _ as he zoomed past Voldemort and Snatched the invisibility cloak off Voldemort's chair and put it on as he flew out of the hall.   
Voldemort, knowing where he went, followed closely after.  
  
**Chapter Fifteen  
** As Harry sped through the air he didn't know where he was going. Harry was lost and all he knew was that he had to get away as fast as he could. Voldemort right then appeared from thin air right behind Harry.He took out his wand.   
"_Dormire!_" said Voldemort as the sleepy mist shot out of Voldemort's wand.When Harry heard that, he dove down from the clouds in order to evade the spell. He looked up for Voldemort but he was no where in sight.Then all of a sudden he heard someone cry out from above him, "_MORSEMORDRE!"   
_Then a skull appeared in the sky with a snake coming out of it's mouth. It was the Dark Mark. Then at that moment Harry knew thatVoldemort was gone, for now.   


**At Hogwarts when Harry reaches there **  


"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry enteredthe room. Harry explained the whole thing to Ron. After he was done Ron just stared with amazement. Then he finally moved as he said, "Let's go tell Hermione." They both fled the room and found Hermione, then they explained it to her. She, however was not surprised. She only had one thing to say.   
" How is he able to transform? That is the question that has been bothering me for days. This morning I asked Dumbledore and he said…..wait a minute….that wasn't Dumbledore!!! It was He-who-must-not-be-named that told me the answer." She said   
She walked back and forth. Harry and Ron followed her with their eyes. "Well……..what did he say when you asked him?!?" Ron asked  
"He said that some powerful dark wizards are able to doit. It is a Dark Art that's for sure."Hermione responded.  
"We have to find Dumbledore. He's the only on that can help." Ron said  
"Well there is one other person……..but we should go with Dumbledore !" Harry responded. He wasthinking of Callidus.   
They went to Dumbledore's office to see if he was back even though theyknew what they thought would be Dumbledore could beVoldemort. They walked in to Dumbledore's office and saw him peering into his rememberall. "HelloDumbledore, or are you?" Harry said  
"I am." Dumbledore announced"How about a two question test then…..Who was the boy that was killed by Voldemort last year, and what house was he from?" Harry said  
" Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said   
Hermione was so Happy to see the real Dumbledore that she ran up to him and hugged him.  
Harry told him everything withthe help of Ron and Hermione. When they finished Dumbledore began to write a letter on a piece of parchment. He gave it to Fawkes and Fawkes flew out the window. Dumbledore would not tell them who he had sent it to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry Potter   
_and the _  
**Quest of the Golden Belt   
**

Chapter Sixteen  


Far away in an HawaiianWizard Resort   
  


As a tall, handsome man gets into his room with his beautiful, cute, girlfriend.  
a scarlet and gold phoenix flies in through the window and onto the man's shoulder. The man grabs the letter from the phoenix and opens it quickly.He reads it , then puts it down.  
"Who was it Callidus?" The Beautiful woman said  
"My father" Said Callidus said as his eyes flashed a bright red.  
" Do we have to go to Hogwarts then?" the beautiful girl said  
"It seems so……..but I think it is time I take over Hogwarts, you know what that means don't you?" Callidus said as his girlfriend nodded longingly.  
  


**Hogwarts, when Callidus reaches**  


"Take me to my father." Callidus said to Dumbledore's secretary as he and his girlfriend entered.  
"Right this way Master Dumbledore." She responded   
Callidus and his girlfriend followed the secretary to the inside of Dumbledore's office.  
"You may leave us alone now secretary. Ah my son, you've came as I asked." Dumbledore said  
"Don't flatter yourself Father, I only came here to killyou!!! _Avada Kedavra!_" Callidus shouted as his father hit the ground  
"MORSEMORDRE!"Callidus said as a skull came out of his wand  
Callidus and his mate fled the room.  
  


**A few hours later at dinner When The School finds out About the tragedy**  


  
The whole school comes to Dinner with a sad face.  
Prof.McGonagall stands up from the staff table   
"As most of you know, Dumbledore has been well…… You know what by Voldemort, we know this because, the dark mark was in the room when he was found….Minutes before, his son and mine had came for a visit. We now in loss of a Headmaster are giving the job to the one most like Dumbledore, his son Callidus." Minerva said  
  
At that moment Callidus entered the Hall and said "Hello Hogwarts and hello Harry!"  
The whole school looked as he walked in. Harry was shocked when he said his name,while everyone looked back at Harry now, while Harry still looked at Callidus,with curiosity.  
  
**Chapter Seventeen  
** Everyone was still silent at lunchtime because of the tragedy.   
  
Dumbledore was dead and they had a new Headmaster Callidus whom everyone seemed to like.   
During adinner, Callidus stood up to give a toast. He raised his goblet of pumpkin juice to chest level and said, "Let with the coming New Year bring new goals and new traditions as well as new hope for all magic-people."  
  
All the students stood up and clapped.   
At the end of the Feast he, said "Everyone may leave except Voldemort's _escapee_."Harry and Callidus stood in there seats asthe rest of the school left.   
When the students were completely gone Callidus said,"Harry why don't me and you take a flying around the campus on our brooms."  
Harry nodded as he left for his dorm.  
  


**During the Flight with Callidus**  
  


"I have a proposal Harry, since we both want Voldemort out of the way so we can achieve …..how should I say this…………. Higher goals?Yes that will do. I propose that we team up to destroy Lord Voldemort! What do you say Harry?" Callidus said as he did a twirl on his broom  
" If anyone kills him I die as well. How can I ever do that? Is there any other way?" Harry replied  
"In fact there is one way to do it. It's called the Siamese Disconnect spell. After I do this you to will no longer be linked." Callidus replied  
  
Then Before Harry could answer a dark figure lurked out of the clouds. It had a thin, long face and luminous Red eyes. It was Voldemort.  
  
"Do the spell on me now!" Harryshouted at Callidus   
"_Siameseium non!_" Callidus shouted   
  
Then Harry Felt a slight sensation of pain. It was over. Then Harry got out his wand, and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" at Voldemort. But then Callidus said, "_Avada Kedavra!_"at HARRY. Harry fell to the ground and lived the same fate as Dumbledore.  
  
"We done good Voldemort." Callidus said to the disconnected Voldemort as his eyes flashed red.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
Harry Potter walked down the Hall. No one had seen him or talked to him the whole summer. Everyone stared. Then Harry eyes flashed red.  
  
It wasn't Harry ….it was Voldemort…..Harry was gone……..Only Voldemort was left and no one else was there to stop him.  
  
Voldemort continued to use the golden belt and kept getting more powerful.  


Evil always overpowers goodness.   


  



End file.
